


If You Knew Me Then You Know Me, Bone Deep

by somedayisours



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Male Friendship, Pre-Canon, Sad Ending, Teenagers, The focus is more on the fact they didn't have a conversation, This is an old one, near miss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: A question never gets asked, Chris doesn't know how far things have gone wrong until it's too late.





	If You Knew Me Then You Know Me, Bone Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Moonsmoke" by Caamp.

_ **Wanna get something to eat** _   
_ **?** _   
_ **I'll pick you up** _

At times like these Chris starts questioning if it's worth being Josh's friend. It's never a serious thought, Josh is his best friend, sometimes his only friend. But being woken up at two in the morning inspires annoyance. Like every other time, he pushes it aside and texts Josh back.

** _Now?_ **   
** _Wat u feeling like_ **   
** _No McDonald's_ **

He lays in his room staring at the ceiling for who knows how long before Josh replies.

** _Tim's?_ **   
** _Nothing's open_ **

_ **Sure** _

_ **K** _

He waits for a moment to see if Josh is going to add anything more or just let things drop until he pulls up in front of Chris' parent's house in his dad's BMW and texts 'here'. Chris' money's on the later.

After a minute or two without a reply, Chris groans and tosses his sheets aside to get ready.

By the time Josh pulls up in front of Chris's house, he's been sitting on the front step waiting for nearly ten minutes, the chill of the cement having leached through his jeans and frozen his ass long before then.

"Get in loser—"

"Don't you dare finish that fucking sentence," Chris threatens as he slams the passenger side door shut behind him. "You will wish you got hit by a bus."

"Sheesh, tough crowd," Josh taunts with a smile, reaching over to turn up the music. "So what you getting?"

"My usual, you?"

"Orange juice. I have enough coffee in my veins to last three days."

"Dude!"

"Chill, Cochise. It's nothing. Just school stress, you know."

Yeah, Chris knows all about stressing over school but he knows Josh just as well, and Josh doesn't stress over school.

"So, you want a...?" Josh asks, just in time to pull up to the Tim Hortons' drive-thru.

"Large coffee. Two creams, two sugars."

The girl at the window when they pull up gives a tired smile, the exchange of money for goods is made with no problems. And then instead of pulling into the adjoining parking lot to talk while finishing their drinks, Josh pulls back onto the road in the direction of Chris' house.

"Home?"

"I really got to finish that project that's stressing me, Cochise."

"Yeah, no problem." Chris was going to grill Josh in the parking lot about what had him so worked up, but that wasn't going to happen now that Josh was making such a quick retreat. Speeding back to drop Chris off.

The coffee was still too hot to drink, the song they'd listened to near religiously in high school when they skipped class to smoke dope was playing. The nostalgia of it hurt, the reminder of less complicated times.

"We're here, get out," Josh says with something like a joke in his voice.

"Thanks for the ride, man. It was nice to get out of the house," Chris says while unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Chris, I—"

"Yeah?" Even to his own ears, Chis finds he sounds stupidly hopeful.

"Nevermind," Josh backtracks, fixing a smile on his face. "I was thinking about inviting everyone up to the mountain again, one final time. You down?"

"I mean, are you sure that's a good ide—"

"Chris," Josh speaks over him, "I'm good. I don't need to be babied."

"Yeah." All Chis can do is nod, "Yeah, okay."

Slamming the passenger side door feels like something more than just a short-term goodbye. Josh still waits until he gets the front door open and gives a final wave before pulling away from the curb and taking off down the street.


End file.
